ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Nakadai
Nakadai (仲代, Nakadai) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. Nakadai is the owner of the Nakadai Boxing Gym, training boxers such as Date Eiji before his retirement. Background From day one of Date Eiji's career, Nakadai was his coach. In 1988, when Date went to challenge Ricardo Martinez in Mexico for a WBA featherweight title match, Nakadai followed to train him. But after Date's loss, Nakadai lost his most popular fighter. After these events Nakadai tried to train more fighters like Date, but for a whole six years, not even one fighter was able to endure the training, and quit boxing. Six years after the event in Mexico, Date returned to fight in the ring once again. Although he was sceptical of Date's age, he reluctantly agreed to train Date so that he could once again become the top contender for the world title. History Part I Two Rookie Kings Arc Having sent a request to the Kamogawa Boxing Gym for Makunouchi Ippo to fight Date Eiji, three days later, Ippo appeared in Nakadai's gym. When Date came back to the gym from his roadwork, Nakadai began the spar. After the first round of the spar, Nakadai, as Date's second, asked if he should use "that". After the three rounds of the spar, and Date landing the Heart Break Shot two times, Ippo left Nakadai's gym. The next day, Nakadai called the Kamogawa gym for a match request with his boxer, Okita Keigo against Kamogawa gym's Ippo. When the Kamogawa gym accepted, Nakadai informed Okita. When the main event for Date's title defence began, Nakadai was Date's second for the match which Date easily won. White Fang Arc When Date fought against Satō Takashi in his third title defence, Nakadai was his second. After Date won the match on the seventh round, Nakadai asked if it was fan service to wait until round seven to win. Challenge for the Throne Arc With Date's next challenger being Ippo, Nakadai prepared a lightweight and a junior welterweight sparring partner as requested by Date. Nakadai and Okita have a brief conversation about Ippo being a powerful opponent. However, Nakadai believed if Date went back to his peak, it would suck to be his opponent. Later that night, Date's scar on his nose began to throb, reminding Nakadai and Date of the time they lost to the champion Ricardo Martinez. With two months until Date's match against Ippo, Nakadai had Date go through training at the Ōarai Golf Course for the next month. When Date's title defence against Ippo began, Nakadai was Date's second. The result of the match ended with Date winning. Revenge Arc Before Date's WBA featherweight title match against super champion Ricardo Martinez, a spar between the JBC featherweight champion and Ricardo was held at the Otowa gym. Nakadai attended the sparring session in order to gather information. Nakadai wished for Ippo to make Ricardo get serious in order to be able to give information to Date, however, Ricardo ended the spar short after easily countering the Dempsey Roll. Nakadai then had Date spar against OPBF featherweight champion Miyata Ichirō, who Date then defeated. Nakadai later attended the press conference between Date and Ricardo. When Date's title match against Ricardo arrived, Nakadai was his cornerman for the match. Prior to the match, Nakadai instructed Date to not rush and to watch the champion closely, however, Date planned on giving a "loud greeting" to Ricardo after seven years. After the first round, Nakadai asked Date for impressions about Ricardo's strength and told him to not back down, which Date believed that Nakadai was backing down due to remembering that Date went down in the second round. Nakadai then saw that Date surpassed himself from seven years ago as he survived the second round. After the eighth round, Nakadai discovered Date having fractures in his ribs, threatening to use the towel to save Date from not having another chance. However, he became reluctant when he saw Date's eyes and heard that Date was still hopeful. After Date broke his fist in the ninth after hitting Ricardo's elbow, Nakadai advised to forfeit the match. However, Date Aiko approached the ringside and encouraged Date to continue, with Nakadai allowing Date's decision after Date told that he would win. However, Date lost the match in the tenth round by knockout and Nakadai had Date carried out of the ring in a stretcher. Appearance Nakadai is an elderly man with grey (black in his youth) short hair and brown eyes. He has wrinkles on his forehead and near his eyes. Personality Nakadai usually looks soft but when it comes to training he becomes serious. He doesn't look down on his fighter's contenders and he loves to coach those who can resist hard training. Gallery Nakadai Coach 1.jpg|Nakadai as he speaks about Date's past. Nakadai Coach 2.jpg|Confident eyes of Nakadai. Nakadai Coach 3.jpg|Nakadai, when he was in Mexico. Nakadai Coach 4.jpg|Nakadai as he worries about Date. Nakadai Coach 5.jpg|Nakadai and Date. Nakadai Coach 6.jpg|Nakadai sees Date after six years later. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Nakadai Boxing Gym Category:Trainers Category:Full Name Unknown